In a prior-art arrangement of the hoisting gear on the trolley of container cranes, the two cable drums are arranged in one axis on the trolley frame, while the drive motors with braking means, which are offset in parallel, transmit their power either to a common, centrally arranged transmission gear or to two separate transmission gears of each cable drum.
In this arrangement and design of the cable drums on the trolley, the distance between the center of the respective cable drums, on which the hoisting cables run off, approximately corresponds to the distance between the cable rollers of the roller support and approximately to the distance between the cable fixed points on the trolley frame.
Since one cable each runs off from the cable drum in the outward direction during the lowering of the roller support, this arrangement influences the length of the hoisting gear and that of the trolley, and consequently also the clearance of the container crane, e.g., in relation to ship structures to be loaded and unloaded.